


Midvale High

by Singing_Siren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, HSAU, Self-Harm, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Sanvers High School AU that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take of a high school sanvers au.

Alex always wanted a sister, and now she has one. Her life couldn't be better. Except for the fact that Alex thinks that her mother thinks she will never be enough and will never be better than Kara.

  
 Every grade that Alex brings home is undermined by Kara's grade. Every new achievement that happens to Alex gets pushed aside because 'Kara made a new friend' or 'Kara got into the school play'.

  
 Alex was sick of it. Everything she did wasn't good enough for her perfect mother and could never compare to her perfect alien sister. Since her parents didn't pay any attention to her, she drifted away from everybody. Her friends eventually stopped caring and talking to her. Her grades got worse, which meant more lectures from her mother. Alex was depressed, and nobody noticed. How could they? She didn't talk in class any more. When Kara asked her how her day went with her always happy attitude, she just shrugged her off and mumbled some incoherent words that didn't reveal anything. When Kara wanted to hang out with Alex, she brushed her off and said she had more important things to do, when she really didn't.

  
 Every day at school was the same. Go to each class and be ignored. She never raised her hand anymore, so they stopped calling on her. She used to be the top student in her grade. Now all her dreams were washed away with every thought of not being enough and every stroke of the knife against her skin.

  
 Alex always wore long sleeves and jeans, nobody commented on her outfit. Not even when it was 90 degrees outside. She pushed through the pain. She most noticed it in gym class, when her sleeves stuck to her healing wounds, one for each time she disappointed her parents.

  
 Her junior year of high school was just starting and it had been a year since she disassociated herself from the world.

  
 On the first day, she woke up to Kara shaking her.

  
 "Come on!" she whined at her sister. "We can't be late!"

  
 With that, Kara bounded down the stairs and left Alex to get ready. She groaned and pushed herself to her feet. Another day of pretending to be happy. Yay.

  
 Alex was tasked with the job of driving both of them to school, now that she got her driver's license. Kara was a freshman at the same school, so it was easier this way.  
 They made it just before the bell rang, sitting down in their assigned first periods.

  
 Alex's first period was biology, her specialty. She passed through the starting quiz easily and kept to herself. With five minutes until the bell rang, everybody was talking to each other and catching up from the summer. Alex wasn't talking to anybody, but she recognized some of the people there from the year before.

  
 "Hey," one of her classmates said to her, "my name's Maggie Sawyer. I'm new here."

  
 Alex looked up from her paper that she was writing on and looked around to see if she was talking to somebody else. When Alex realized that Maggie was talking to her, she finally glanced up to meet her eyes.

  
 "I'm Alex Danvers," she said back, getting mesmerized in the smaller woman's brown eyes.

  
 "Nice to meet you Danvers. Would you mind explaining what we went over in class to me later? I'm kind of lost."

  
 Alex found herself nodding without her brain's permission.

  
 "Yeah," she said when her mouth finally caught up, "how about during lunch?"

  
 "That would be good, thanks."  


  
 The bell rang, interrupting their conversation, and dismissing them.

  
 "See you then, Danvers."

  
 With that Maggie disappeared and Alex went on to her next class with her mind racing about the new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Singing-siren-00


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the school day.

After the meeting with Maggie in Biology, Alex was left wondering why the brown eyed girl had crept into her thoughts. Sure, she was pretty and interested in getting a good grade. But Alex didn't understand why she couldn't get her out of her head. Lunch came and passed with no sign of Maggie, and Alex was left wondering what happened.

As she walked with Kara to her car after school that day, her thoughts took over, leaving her on autopilot. Beside her, Kara was bubbling on about how nice her new friends were. Alex was a little surprised that Kara made friends on the first day, but she could see how Kara, a ray of sunshine, could find some. Cat was a teaching assistant that was just out of college. Apparently she had taken Kara as her own and helped her whenever Kara mixed up her metaphors or sayings, since her English was not that good.

The other girl that had taken to Kara was Lena. Lena Luthor. As in Lex Luthor, who had killed countless aliens. Aliens like Kara. To say the least, Alex was not pleased. But Kara explained that Lena was like her. She was adopted, and nobody talked to her because of her family's name, so they bonded quickly. Alex calmed down once she was assured that Lena was good.

Kara glanced at Alex, as if realizing that all she had done in the past 20 minutes was nod and look off into the distance.

"Are you okay, Al?" Kara used the nickname that Alex only allowed her to use.

"What," Alex snapped out of her haze and looked at the Kryptonian, "yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She has used that phrase so many times in the past years that it had no meaning to her any more. "So what happened next?" Kara went back to her story, forgetting about Alex's emotionless nods and blank chuckles at the appropriate times.

The ride to the Danvers' house was short. Kara immediately said goodbye to Alex as the older girl sped up the stairs to her safe haven, and happily filled Eliza in about her day.  
Alex collapsed on her bed and sighed into her pillow. Her arms stung and her hands were itching to make the pain worse, she deserved it anyway. But her thoughts changed to Maggie. The mysterious girl who did not show up at lunch.

Suddenly the room was too hot, every part of her body on fire. She ran to her bathroom, just in time, and threw up in the toilet. Cold chills swept down her body.

"Alex," Kara said through the door, "I heard something. What happened?"

"I'm fine Kara," she cleared her throat. "I just ate something bad for lunch. I don't feel well. Can you tell Eliza I won't make it to dinner?"

"Yes," the worry was clear in her voice but she went back down the stairs.

Alex got up from the floor and rinsed her mouth out with water from the sink. She looked up at the mirror in front of her. Everything was wrong. She was wrong. Maybe that is why Maggie didn't show up at lunch. Maybe Alex scared her away. Like she does every cute girl.

Alex realized she liked girls a long time ago. Nobody knew except for Kara and Vasquez. Vasquez was her best friend last year until she got sent to their aunt's house. Their parents didn't accept them so they had to use desperate measures. So now the only time Alex can talk to Vasquez is the weekend, when they face-time for all of Saturday, literally.

Now, there was no one that understood her. In the back of her mind she was still holding out hope for Maggie to be different. Alex understood that High School ruined lives and made them. She knew that with her, it would ruin her life. She didn't want Maggie's life to be ruined with hers. From now on she would avoid her at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, and it is not beta-d so, sorry. And as always you can find me on Tumblr at Singing-siren-00


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was Tuesday, and the hottest day of August. That was not good for one Alex Danvers. With her jacket and jeans on, she was a sight to behold.

Walking into school, she tried to avoid all of the popular kids. Maxwell Lord in particular. He never gave up trying to win her attention. Max never seemed to notice her atrocious excuses to say no to his attempts. But he still tried. Relentlessly.

In Biology, Maggie was not anywhere to be seen. Where she sat the day before was empty and she was marked absent. Even though the day before Alex said that she would avoid the brown eyed girl, she found herself watching the door for Maggie to just appear. She wanted to see that blinding smile again. Even more, she wanted it to be directed at her.

But, Alex's knight in shining blue jeans did not come, and Alex was left staring at an empty door.

The rest of the day passed by as slowly as Biology. Nothing happened. Well, until lunch anyway.

At lunch, Maggie walked through the doors with a black eye. Nobody elsed noticed. Nobody ever noticed. But Alex noticed. When Alex saw her come in, all other thoughts about avoiding her jumped out the window. Maggie saw her and walked to the lunch table that she was at.

"Hey Alex," she said, "I am sorry for not meeting you at lunch yesterday, I got caught up with something."

"Maggie, I don't care about that. What happened to your eye." Alex had to resist reaching out to touch Maggie's face.

"Oh," she said as if she forgot, "it's nothing. I fell off my skateboard."

Of course she skateboards, thought Alex. But Alex wanted to be a doctor, and she knew that that bruise was caused by somebody hitting her in the face. Alex quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind at the look on Maggie's face. It said to not ask any questions.

Alex nodded and gestured for Maggie to sit down next to her.

"But," Maggie said, "I do still have to borrow yesterday's notes. And maybe today's too? If it's not too much."

"No, no, of course. Anything you need."

"Thanks, Danvers."

"Anytime, Sawyer."

Alex gave Maggie the notes with a smile. Maggie returned it with her dimpled smile, that Alex thought was made of pure sunshine.

\--+--

The ride home was the same as the day before. Kara talked and Alex pretended to listen.

But this time, Alex interrupted her sister.

"So," she said when there was a long enough pause, "I met this girl. Her name is Maggie Sawyer."

"Ohhh, Alex! Is she pretty?"

Of course that is what her mind goes to first.

"Yes, she is. But it isn't like that. She showed up today at lunch with a black eye. Nobody else even noticed that she was late and injured. I think that she's in trouble. When I asked about it, she said she fell off of her skateboard."

"How do you know that she didn't fall off of her skateboard?"

"Kara, Eliza is a doctor. I picked some stuff up from watching her work. That bruise was from a human hand."

"Okay, okay. I'm not doubting you. How about you talk to her a bit more before jumping to conclusions."

They sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Alex marched up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed. It had been only two days and she had already gotten involved in something she had no right to be involved in.

Before she knew it, it was dinner time and Kara was at her door.

"Hey, you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," Alex answered with a tight smile and followed her sister down the stairs. Eliza was waiting for them at the table. They both sat down and devoured their food.

"Alexandra, eat slower. Kara has an excuse but you, my dear, are still human."

Alex took her mother's advice and ate slower with a dejected look on her face.

"So, Alex. Kara has told me about her days at school, but I have not heard anything about your days."

"Well," Alex sent a pleading look to Kara but was met with a nervous glance, "I made a friend. She's pretty nice. Biology and Chemistry are easy."

"Good. When will I get to meet this friend of yours?"

"I don't know. She's new to Midvale."

Kara took this moment to direct the conversation back to her. Alex looked very grateful. The rest of dinner was mostly about what Kara thought about her Grammar class.

That night Alex added two more scars to her arm.

\--+--

Mornings are horrible, Alex thinks on Wednesday before school. They wake you up in the middle of good dreams and just expect you not to be tired.

Her arm hurt, but it was a good hurt. It helped dull the pain of everything else in life.

This time, Maggie was in Biology. So, with her jacket and jeans on, Alex sat in the same spot as every day and glanced at the girl from the corner of her eye.

The class passed quickly and before she knew it, Maggie was walking up to her.

"Hey Danvers," She smiled that smile. "Thank you for the notes. They helped."

"Of course," Alex smiled back. She took the notebook, her jacket sleeves riding up to reveal one of her new cuts. She quickly pulled it down and when she looked up Maggie hadn't seemed to notice. Alex needed to be more careful. Then the bell rang and they girls parted their seperate ways.

Before fourth period, Alex found a note in her locker that had a phone number on it and Maggie's name. Smiling to herself, Alex quickly jogged to her next class.

At lunch, the two girls met and sat at the same table from the day before. The conversation was about little things, like friends or interests. Apperently Maggie wanted to be a cop when she graduated. Alex told her that she wanted to be a doctor. Alex also explained that she had a sister who was adopted.

"I think I have seen her around here. She sits by Lena Luthor in my History class."

"Yeah, that's her. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I live with my aunt and her boyfriend. My parents aren't that great."

Maggie's eyes darkened with sadness and Alex was quick to change the subject.

"Do you know anyone else here yet?"

"I met some people. But I knew James Olsen before I moved here from Gotham. He would visit his friends and we just so happened to share some, so I know Lucy Lane and Winn Schott."

"They're cool. Lucy and I have most of our classes together. She used to date one of my friends, so we got to know each other pretty well."

"Are you in any sports?"

"Um, I used to surf, but I don't anymore."

"Why's that?" Maggie tilted her head with a sad smile.

"My mom. She said I should be focusing on my grades more than some little hobby."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Alex's face told Maggie to change the subject.

"Well," she said, "maybe you could teach me how to surf sometime? In Gotham there wasn't a beach."

"Yeah, I would like that." The bell rang. "I'll text you after school?"

"Okay."

They parted ways and went to their next classes. Only when Alex was reading her textbook in her math class, she realized a fault in teaching Maggie how to surf. She had no way to cover up her scars. Maggie would know and would probably think that she was a pity case or a loser. She had to come up with an excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of making this Director Sanvers. I want to hear your thoughts about it though.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for making you read that.


End file.
